Fifteen Things That Amaze Us About Cub
by Bookdancer
Summary: K-Unit are in Fox's apartment, and Eagle randomly poses a challenge: 15 things that amaze them about Cub. What happens when Cub shows up? And he's there for Fox? Much more interesting than it sounds. The sequel is To Be A Spy. First of trilogy. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen Things That Amaze Us About Cub

**Okay, so I was thinking about Alice in Wonderland (the movie), and thought about how cool it sounded when she was counting out the things that she thought were impossible. So I decided to make one of my own. With K-Unit. About the fifteen things that amazes them. About Cub. I do not own Alex Rider. So here goes:**

K-Unit, including Fox (Ben Daniels) were sitting in Fox's apartment when Eagle said, very randomly, "Fifteen things that amaze us about Cub. Go."

Wolf automatically said, "One, he's fourteen."

Snake followed with, "Two, he stole from the sergeant."

Fox, "Three, he's been shot by a sniper." Three people turned and stared at him.

"What do you mean, he's been shot?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, why wasn't I told? I'm the unit medic!" Snake cried. Fox shrugged.

Eagle interrupted with, "Four, he's been in an extremely dangerous situation and lived to tell the tale."

Wolf shot back, "Five, every mission was successful."

Snake said, "Six, he was shot by a sniper and didn't tell me." Everyone nodded in agreement. Even if he was a short, skinny, wiry, Scottish man, he could be very terrifying when he wanted to. _Especially_ when a teammate or family member was injured.

Fox, "Seven, he's messed with Scorpia and gotten away with it." Three more stares.

"How do you know that?" Wolf asked.

"Because he told me." Fox replied.

Eagle rolled his eyes and said, "Eight, he's gotten to use a lot of Smither's cool gadgets." This time, the stares were because they were wierded out.

Wolf replied with, "Nine, he's a teenage spy for MI6."

Snake said, "Ten, he's been to Brecon Beacons at age fourteen and survived."

Fox then supplied, "Eleven, he kicked Wolf out of a plane." Snake and Eagle automatically answered with, "Freaky SAS soldier codenamed Fox who went over to MI6 say what?" Fox rolled his eyes, but said, "When we were doing the parachuting exercise, Cub- Shutting up." He said as Wolf sent him his famous you-are-about-to-die-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now glare.

"Hey, I want to know what happened." Eagle complained.

"Sorry, but I will say that Cub told me about it. _All_ of it. But I will not tell you anything else, as I do wish to live to the age of 27." Fox added. Eagle and Snake groaned, Wolf smiled wickedly (but he was sighing with relief on the inside), and Fox shrugged. Then Eagle decided to remember what they had been doing, much to the horror of his unitmates and friend (Fox, as he went over to MI6).

Eagle announced, "Twelve, he managed to keep up with us at Brecon Beacons and didn't fall over dead from the shock of kicking Wolf out of a plane." 'Cue famous you-are-about-to-die-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now glare from Wolf, directed at Eagle.'

Wolf decided on, "Thirteen, he had the nerve to become a teenage spy."

Snake sighed, thinking what they were doing was, in fact, very stupid and idiotic, but couldn't help but add, "Fourteen, he didn't collapse under all of the pressure of saving the world."

Cub broke in, "Fifteen, I've been standing here the whole time, and you didn't realize it."

"'Fill in the blank', Cub! What the 'Place choice words here' are you doing here?" Wolf, Eagle, and Snake asked, using a few words that Cub mentally tucked away for later use.

"Alex!" Fox exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Three stares turned to Fox while Alex (Cub) face palmed and said, "Ben! I didn't want them to know!"

"And why shouldn't they know that we've been on a grand total of nine missions together after becoming partners?" Alex groaned and face palmed again while The-Three-Who-Had-No-Idea-What-Was-Going-On's jaws dropped.

"You're _partners_?"

"_Nine_ missions together?"

"You've been keeping in touch?"

The Three (what I'll call them for short) asked at the same time. Alex sighed, but replied, "Yes, we're partners. Yes, we've been on nine missions together after becoming partners, one mission before hand. Yes, we've been keeping in touch, after all, we're partners. No, you weren't supposed to find out. Yes, I am very annoyed with Ben right now."

Ben (Fox) blushed. "Look, Alex, I'm sorry, but they deserve to know! Mr. Blunt even said that they may end up working with us soon. You know, as back up."

"Back up?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Alan Blunt is planning on giving me _back__up_? Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day." He said, shaking his head.

Fox sighed and said, "I know, Alex, but it's true. He said so himself."

"Yes, and Blunt is a master at showing no emotions. He's lying, I know it." Alex shot back.

"Maybe not this time, Alex. Maybe not this time." Fox said.

"Wait a minute," Wolf interrupted. "Your saying that the two of you are partners, we may be going in as back up with you, and that Mr. Blunt usually never gives you any?" Fox and Alex both nodded slowly.

"Unbelievable." Wolf muttered.

"Sorry, Wolf, but it's true." Fox told him. The Three shook their heads in disbelief.

"Anyways, Ben," Alex said, "It's time." Ben/Fox nodded, "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Wolf demanded.

"Our mission." Alex replied.

"We're going to Japan, to sort out some international thieves. Honestly, it's not as bad as we've faced before." Ben/Fox added as Alex/Cub face palmed.

"You know, Cub, that's the third time you've face palmed in five minutes. Are you alright?" Eagle asked seriously. His unitmates turned and stared at him while Alex face palmed again.

"Ya know, Alex, he may be right." Ben/Fox said, peering at him. "Are you sure you're okay for this mission?"

"Yes, Ben, I'm sure." Alex snapped. "And I'm _fine_. Really, it's you I'm worried about. You've spilled some very important info to people who it shouldn't be spilt to." Ben/Fox blushed, but muttered, "Sorry, but they are my friends." Alex sighed, but nodded.

"Anyways, we gotta go." Alex said abruptly. The Three frowned, but nodded. And, with that, Ben/Fox and Alex/Cub disappeared, and in their place were Agent Daniels and Agent Rider. And then they disappeared, too, as they left the house.

Wolf, Eagle, and Snake listened as two distinctive motorcycle engines roared to life. They got up and watched through the window as the two MI6 agents rode away.

**Okay, ****some ****of ****these ****lines ****(very ****few, ****but ****some) ****are ****from ****authorwannabe101.**

** Also, I will be making a sequel called 'To Be a Spy' that I would like you all to check out if you enjoyed this. I will be posting an AN on this story when I've published 'To Be a Spy', so, if you do want to read it, you can do story alert for this, and then you'll know. Or, you can just do the easy way and do author alert. Either way, I don't care. However, I won't be able to publish it until after a week from now, as I'm going on vacation.**

** And, I got over 1,000 words on this, not including the title or bold print. So I'm happy.**

** And I would also like you all to review. PLEASE! With a cherry on top?**


	2. AN

**Hey, so I'm sorry about forgetting, but the sequel, To Be a Spy, has been published. Check it out if you haven't already!**

**Bookdancer**


End file.
